Dark Ace Diaz
by Shark97
Summary: What happens when the one you given up everything for turns on you? What happens when the person you love with all your heart, rejects you? Marco is about to find out the hard way. Up For Adoption! Sorry Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction that I have written. I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any advice or constructive criticism is welcomed to help this story and future stories grow. Star is a little OC in the beginning, but she will eventually return to the Star that we all know and love. Thanks Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil, I never have or will. If I did Starco would be official and Marco would be the definition of a Badass.

Agony

Why?

That one simple question is the only thing that is running through his mind. Over and over again, non-stop why why why why why why…. It just won't stop. What did he do to deserve this pain, this sadness, this hate?

Marco Diaz just turned 15 years old, and instead of having an amazing birthday where he is surrounded by his friends and family who love him… he just had his heart mercilessly ripped out by his so called best friend and secret crush, Star Butterfly. He had tried to take Kelly's advice that she had kindly given after their time spent watching the Soulrise.

"Marco, you need to be honest with Star about your feelings for her. If you aren't, then you will never know if there was a chance the two of you could've been together and you will carry that regret for the rest of your days." She said

Marco thanked Kelly for the advice and when he and Star returned to the castle, he asked if he could talk to her for a minute. He put all of the past behind him at this point, how she confessed her feelings and left him alone, confused, and embarrassed in front of all their classmates, how he had sacrificed his life on earth, his girlfriend, his parents and friends to be with her, how when he returned to Mewni he was greeted with a cold response from the royal family, despite how much he had saved and protected Star in the past, he even put the fact that she had admitted to liking him and then a few months later, she had moved on to her ex-boyfriend Tom and tried to make him stay in the sub-basement of the castle as a squire to the Knight of the Wash. He just wanted to forget the past and tell his best friend how much he loved her and appreciated her. The response he got, was not the one he thought he would receive.

*Smack*

She slapped him, and not a playful slap like he was used to or even an annoying (secretly endearing) slap like he got from Heckapoo no, this slap was delivered with the intent to harm. She then proceeded to tell Marco exactly what she thought, how much of a burden he had been since his return to Mewni, how much she wished he would've just stayed on Earth, how much better of a boyfriend Tom was compared to Marco, and the one that hurt the worst of all…. How much Star wanted for him to just disappear.

So Marco responded in the only way he could think of…. He took his dimensional scissors that he spent 16 years earning for Star, cut open a hole that led to a random unspecified dimension, and jumped through. Star, seeing this, shakes her head and walks off to her room. She believes that he depends too much on her, so it is only a matter of time before he returns. She doesn't know just how wrong she is.

Marco finds himself, laying on a beach with grey waters and an emerald green sky, heartbroken beyond belief. Then and there, Marco swears that no one will take advantage of his heart the same way again. He will show Star just how wrong she is, that it was her that depended too much on him. He'll show everyone, this he swears.

It's funny how simple words, could push someone into becoming who they truly are.


	2. Author Note

" You thought you'd never see me again didn't you? Well too bad, I'm Alive" - Cell


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the serious delay. I have had some serious family issues and a major case of writer's block, but I'm back now and I promise to make it up to you guys. Thanks for all of the comments and likes.

Warning: My characters are going to be OOC and I really appreciate the feedback you give me so that I can make this a story that everyone enjoys reading. So please comment and give me your opinion.

Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE and unfortunately, I never will.

It has been 10 years. 10 years since the incident. 10 years since the day that changed his view on the world. 10 years since Marco Diaz had set foot in the Butterfly Kingdom. 10 long years since he had last laid eyes on _**Her…**_

Marco shook his head of these thoughts, as this was a daily occurrence even though a significant amount of time had passed. Right now, however, he had a job to do. Marco aimed through the sights on his 7.62mm M24 SWS and waited. His target is one Anthony" Tony" Shaw. Mr. Shaw was under suspicion on the disappearance of three 11-year-old little girls; However, Mr. Shaw was cleared based on the lack of "solid evidence", but after following Shaw Marco could tell that wasn't the case. With the evidence he gather, Marco could bring this man to justice but that wasn't who he was anymore and that wasn't what he was paid to do. He was paid to send Mr. Shaw on a one way express to the deepest and darkest pits of the Underworld. Give Tom a new toy to play with.

Mr. Shaw is a very predictable man and never diverts from his schedule. He always arrives home from scoping out the local playground at 7:55 pm exactly, he then proceeds to sit down and enjoy a glass of a very expensive looking scotch. It was very easy for Marco to slip a simple paralyzing agent into that scotch. His client was very specific in what he wanted done to this human sized piece of shit. He dies slow and painfully. Checking his watch, Marco can see that Shaw will be arriving any moment and speak of the devil. Anthony Shaw arrives to his house at exactly 7:55 and proceeds to enter his home, unknowingly stepping into the last few moments of his sick life. While watching his plan unfold perfectly through the scope of his rifle, Marco finishes his decision of where to place his targets on the man's body and takes aim. Marco sees as the agent kicks into effect leaving his target paralyzed for the next 18 hours, the perfect punishment for the actions of this filth.

With two perfectly placed shots, with one being to Shaw's groin and abdomen, Marco leaves his target to slowly bleed to death and well as suffering from his own stomach acids eating at him from the inside, unable to move or call for help, to suffer to the end.

The old Marco Diaz would have felt horrible for doing this as he was innocent and appropriately named "The Safe Kid", but the older Marco felt nothing. He had felt nothing since that faithful day 10 years ago. He had felt nothing but hatred for his enemies, and loyalty for those few individuals that he still had left. Those individuals he could count on one hand. His cold indifference had earned him a new nickname. Gone was the "Safe Kid" who wore his heart on his sleeve and cared for anyone including his enemies. In his place was one of the best hired guns in all of the multiverse, someone consider the coldest person ever to exist. He was now known as:

 **Marco "The Dark Ace" Diaz**


	4. Sorry!

Sorry everyone, but i have lost my motivation for this story. I seem to have lost the motivation i had for this story so im putting it up for adoption. If you are interested in adopting this story just message me and ill let you know how i was going to have the story go. Sorry again guys. I will be trying to upload some other ideas in the future so please keep an eye out for future stories!


End file.
